2019
2019 is a year in the 21st century. Adulthood is important for Raven's top warriors. Events January * 27: American Ninja Warrior stages its 6th USA vs. The World competition featuring Team Australia, Europe and the USA with the Americans taking back the title. February March April * 26: Premiere of Avengers: Endgame, a 3-hour movie event May * 26: American Ninja Warrior stages its 4th All Star Special episode with more epic moments in the Skills and Team Competitions. New challenges include the Duel Doorknob Drop and the Big Dipper Freestyle. * 29: American Ninja Warrior premiers Season 11 with 6 cities: Los Angeles, Atlanta, Oklahoma City, Seattle / Tacoma, Baltimore and Cincinnati. Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila return as hosts with Zuri Hall replacing Kristine Leahy with new obstacles and new competitors ready to run the course with a hope of making it to Las Vegas and winning $1 million. Hunter Guerard and David Campbell squared off in the Power Tower, with Hunter taking the win and the Speed Pass. He can go straight to Vegas, even though he didn't complete the city finals course. June * 5: American Ninja Warrior returns to Atlanta where a Secret Life of Pets Night was held, even including a doggy Warped Wall. Tyler Gillett and Drew Drechsel squared off in the Power Tower, with Drew taking the win and the Speed Pass. * 17: American Ninja Warrior returns to Oklahoma City where Barclay Stockett started her debut. She improved a lot, making it to the Coconut Climb. Daniel Gil and Matthew Day squared off in the Power Tower with Daniel taking a win and the Speed Pass. * 24: American Ninja Warrior comes to Seattle / Tacoma to shoot their first indoors competition. Jessie Graff, Sandy Zimmerman and Lance Pekus completed the course, Lance getting the Mega Warped Wall, but Geoff Britten shockingly fell on the Broken Bridge. Leif Sundberg and Sean Bryan faced the Power Tower with Sean being the victor and getting the Speed Pass. Meagan Martin narrowly avoided elimination. July * 1: American Ninja Warrior returns to Baltimore after a 6-year absence. Chris Wilczewski, Joe Moravsky and Najee Richardson couldn't scale the Mega Warped Wall. Allyssa Beird made it further than any woman, reaching Crank It Up. Dave Cavanagh and Conor Galvin squared off in the Power Tower with Dave taking a win and the Speed Pass. * 6: Descendants actor Cameron Boyce dies of epileptic seizure. * 8: American Ninja Warrior comes to Cincinnati. The veterans, Mike Bernardo, Ethan Swanson, Grant McCartney (winning the Mega Wall), Michelle Warnky and Jesse Labreck completed the course, but Tyler Yamauchi and Ian Dory fell at the Spinning Bridge. 4 women made it to the 5th obstacle, the Sling Shot. Jackson Twait and Ethan Swanson squared off on the Power Tower with Ethan taking a win and the Speed Pass. * 15: The city finals of American Ninja Warrior starts in Los Angeles with the Leaps Of Faith making its debut. Brian Kretsch and Flip Rodriguez were the only two athletes to finish the course. They squared off in the redesigned Power Tower with Flip taking The Safety Pass. If he falls on Stage 1 or 2, he can do it again. * 22: The Atlanta City Finals begins with the Up for Grabs obstacle making its debut. Five ninjas finished the course: Drew Drechsel, Kevin Carbone (Power Tower participant), Tyler Gillett, Brett Sims and Ryan Stratis. Drew Drechsel completed the Trifecta: Mega Wall, Speed and Safety Pass. * 29: The Oklahoma City Finals begins. Snap Back makes its return. Daniel Gil and Mathis Owhadi face off in a Student vs. Master duel on the Power Tower with Owhadi winning the Safety Pass. Maggi Thorne fights through injury and Barclay Stockett punches her third straight ticket to Vegas. Taylor Amann puts up a run for many teenagers, reaching the Crazy Clocks in the fastest time for women. August * 5: The Seattle / Tacoma City Finals begins. The Northwest Passage made its debut after a 5-year absence. This is the third city finals to have 0 finishers as the Lightning Bolts took out 55% of the ninjas who reached it like Lance Pekus, Meagan Martin, Bart Copeland, Ben Martin, Alex Hatch and Jake Murray. The Floating Monkey Bars left only three to make it to the 9th obstacle. Karson Voiles wins the Safety Pass on the Power Tower over Dan Yager. * 12: The Baltimore City Finals begins. The Angry Birds obstacle makes its first appearance after a 4-year absence and once again proved to be a brutal obstacle. Jamie Rahn didn't qualify for Vegas for the first time since Season 4. This is the fourth city finals to have 0 finishers. Dave Cavanagh wins the Power Tower's Safety Pass against his friend, Lucas Reale. * 19: The Cincinnati City Finals begins with Slam Dunk making its debut. Michelle Warnky and Jesse Labreck became the second and third woman to finish a city finals course. Michael Torres takes on Ethan Swanson on the Power Tower and wins the Safety Pass. * 26: Night 1 of the Las Vegas Finals. Spin Your Wheels makes its entrance, replacing the Propeller Bar. Daniel Gil and Adam Rayl clinched the 2 Fastest Times with Flip using the Safety Pass. Travis Rosen announces his retirement after falling on the Diving Boards and Najee Richardson suffered his first Stage 1 failure. September * 2: Night 2 of the Las Vegas Finals. Drew Drechsel used the Safety Pass after falling on Jeep Run. 28 competitors finished Stage 1, none of them are women. * 9: Night 3 of the Las Vegas Finals. A record-breaking 21 competitors made it past Stage 2 with 3 more having to use the Safety Pass: Karson Voiles, Dave Cavanagh and Mathis Owhadi with Voiles and Owhadi finishing the course. * 16: Night 4 of the Las Vegas Finals. 21 athletes attempted Stage 3, but only Drew Drechsel and Daniel Gil can complete it. Gil timed out at the Rope Climb while Drew finished it and claimed $1 million. October November December Category:2019 Category:21st Century Category:Years